


Growing Up

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nostalgia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.  
> naesnark.tumblr.com

  There was a fresh scent in the scarf. It smelt of mint and rosemary, with a dash sweetness.

  I held it close to my chest, clinging as if it belong there, rather than around my neck. I smiled at the sight of the small squiddle sewn into an end of the fabric.

  Opening my eyes, I felt my face becoming warm when I noticed Kanaya’s gaze amusingly placed upon me.

  “You are most welcome.”

  “Uh… yes.”

  I had asked Kanaya to customize my scarf in a conjoint effort with me. I had knitted it and she had gone through the trouble of sewing my well-known avatar into it. She smiled warmly.

  “It is a pleasant day today.” She said.

  “Yes. Perhaps we should go for a walk.”

  Kanaya’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Yes.”

  We stepped outside, my scarf carefully wrapped around my neck, purposely displaying the squiddle in the front. Kanaya wore the scarf I had knitted for her, our colours switched. My scarf was jade green as hers was violet pink. It somehow seemed to suit us.

  Wearing each other’s colour was as if we were wearing each other gently on our shoulders, for everyone to see.

  As expected, no one would ever understand the symbology behind it, but that was unimportant. We were walking our lane for ourselves and not for the world to see.

  The street was covered in a thin layer of ice, announcing the arrival of winter and close christmas. It was a quiet morning and the children around town were most likely at school, leaving the children’s park empty.

  We surpassed the gate whilst holding hands, paying no atention to whoever might be watching us. No words were necessary and we simply made our way to the swings, sitting side by side.

  Kanaya blinked and got up. I raised an eyebrow.

  “Darling?”

  She went behind me, softly pushing my back.

  “Kanaya, I am not a child anymore.” I giggled.

  “That is absolutely irrelevant.” She pushed me again.

  Giggling, I sent my legs back and forth with the movement, going higher and higher.

  Kanaya was quite the strong woman, but her pushes were filled with tenderness and the appropriate strength for the occasion.

  She laughed with me and we did so for a long time, reaching for the sky while staying where it really mattered, together, in land.

  “Kanaya” I giggled. “Let me return the favour.”

  She chuckled and slowed down, stopping the swing while wrapping her arms around me. She planted a sweet kiss on my neck, behind my ear. I sighed in delight.

  Getting up, I let Kanaya sit my previous location and came behind her. I stroke her shoulder gently and rested my chin in her head with my eyes closed.

  She smiled.

  “If you remain still, love, I shall not move.”

  Snickering, I let go of her and pulled the ropes softly, then pushed her shoulderblades. She swung forth with a small giggle.

  “Ah”

  I pushed her once more and she seemed happier. We giggled and played as children, possibly with the secret wish we had grown up together, never appart.

  We slowed to a stop. She got up and wrapped her arms around me, sighing pleasantly.

  “I believe I got a brief display of the stage humans call ‘childhood’.” She seemed nostalgic.

  I held her.

  “Well, our life together has just begun.” I whispered “We can recreate our moments as we like.”

  She smiled and held me closer.

  “Yes, love…”


End file.
